Demon Lineage
by Kkwy
Summary: Inuyasha crossover. Ryou wakes up one day with fangs. Abandoned due to lack of plot.
1. Fangs

Demon Lineage

By Kkwy-chan

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

A woman with long white hair ran through the battleground clutching a baby. She ran with amazing stamina for her appearance. She darted through the forest and stumbled into a clearing.

There was a well. She couldn't believe her luck. She hugged her child close, and then jumped into the well, hoping that the water would wash away her scent.

She hit dirt and bit back tears. _No!_ The well was dry and her hopes were dashed. Then there was a blue light, and she was falling. Down and down and down…

When she awoke, she was at the bottom of the well. The woman flinched as she felt the wound in her side.

Even with demon healing she new the wound would be fatal, she only worried about her son, the precious bundle she protected with her life.

She breathed in deeply. She gasped. _There are no demons! _Only many, many humans nearby. It smelled like a different world!

The demon climbed out of the well and took a look around. She took a chain off her neck and cast a spell on it. She slipped it onto her son.

The woman skirted the shrine that was built next to the well and wandered into the city. She was looking for someone. Not just any human, but a person worthy of caring for her son.

She strolled through a park and saw her. A human woman who gave off an aura of kindness.

The Demoness decided right then that this woman would be the one she left her son with. She revealed herself to the human. The Human woman accepted the baby.

The Demoness sighed in relief, and then collapsed. Then the Demoness Nixa, Lady of the Eastern Lands, died.

**(POV Change) **

Elizabeth Jane Thomas Bakura marveled at the site before her. A woman with hair so white it put snow to shame stood before her. Upon closer examination she realized that the woman was covered in her own blood!

"Um, C-can I help you?" Elizabeth asked timidly. The strange woman with white hair smiled sadly and held out the bundle in her arms.

Elizabeth blinked. She hadn't noticed that before! She looked warily at the bundle being held by the strange woman.

"Um…"

The strange woman apparently took this as "Of course I'll take it!", for she thrust the bundle into the other woman's (Elizabeth's) arms and sighed in relief before her strength gave out and her amazing silver eyes closed for the final time.

Elizabeth gasped as the strange woman fell to the ground. In her shock she somehow remembered her first aid training, and she placed two fingers on the woman's neck to find a pulse. Elizabeth's face paled, there was none.

Remembering the bundle that had been thrust on her, she looked down at it in wonder. What had the odd woman cared about so much to walk across the park bleeding to death?

She folded back a piece of cloth and was surprised to find a small, white haired child sleeping peacefully.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ she wondered in awe.

13 Years Later –

"BEEP!" the alarm clock blared. Ryou Bakura groaned and tuned the alarm out. His yami, however, was not so lucky.

"Holy Ra!" screamed the Thief king Ba-khu-ra,( also known as Bakura, 'Kura, Thief, Tomb Robber, Albino, Spirit-of-the-Ring, Princess (don't ask), and occasionally "Hey you with the hair!")

His hikari decided that this was a good time to get out of the room, and did so, quickly.

Ryou closed the door in time to hear an explosion. He quickly opened the door again.

"Yami! That had better not have been the alarm clock!"

"…"

"Yami! That's the third one this month!" Ryou sighed and left the room.

A few minutes later –

Ryou wiped his hands on a rag and checked on the breakfast he was in the process of making.

"Ow!" he complained. Ryou put his hand to his lip and found he was bleeding.

Bakura, who was apparently lured down the stairs by the smell of blood, appeared behind his hikari.

"What did you do this time, woman!" he demanded. Ryou jumped at the sudden noise. He settled down when he realized who it was.

"I bit my lip…You **do** know I'm not a girl, right?" replied said hikari. Bakura shrugged.

"You act like one." Ryou ignored him.

"Well, breakfast is ready, anyway."

"…"

"What?" asked the confused hikari.

"…Hikari, do you have **fangs**?"

"What kind of question is that?" Bakura pointed to the bathroom and Ryou rushed in. He clutched the sink like a lifeline and let out a surprised scream.

"Oh, kami-sama!"

Pleeaasseee review?


	2. Bakura

**Demon Lineage**

_By Kkwy-chan _

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_/Telepathy/_

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

Bakura's house-

"I don't see why you're whining about this, it seems pretty cool to me," complained the spirit of the Sennen Ring while examining his own newly grown canines.

"I cannot go to school with **fangs**!" said a distraught Ryou with the adorable English accent that makes his fan girls swoon.

"Well why not?" demanded the King of Thieves.

"It's- well-I- ….I don't know," admitted Ryou. "It isn't normal?" Bakura gave him a confused look.

"I hate to break it to you – well, actually I don't, but nothing in your life is normal," Bakura pointed out.

"Fine, I'll go to school with fangs." Ryou gave in.

"Yay!" said a carbon copy of Ryou.

"Ah!" screamed the real Ryou.

"Calm down, woman," said the copy in the voice of Bakura.

"Bakura! I- could you show me how to do that?" asked the albino hikari. Said yami looked confused- well, like a confused Ryou.

"Do what?" he asked.

"That! Look and sound like me," explained the hikari.

"Why would you want to know how to look like yourself?" the yami inquired.

"No, I mean I want to know how to look like **you**," Ryou stated, used to Bakura's quirkiness by now.

"Oh. Why?" Ryou shrugged.

"Why not?"

Bakura grinned. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"Nani?" said the confused hikari.

"You're doing things just for the hell of it."

"Oh."

Later that day --

After School Let Out–

Ryou sighed in relief. No one had noticed his teeth.

_/Well, no one can see your teeth if you don't talk/ _said Bakura

_/I don't _want _anyone to know I have fangs, yami/ _Ryouexplained.

_/…I don't understand you /_

Ryou ignored him.

_/Try the illusion again, hikari/ _Bakura commanded.

He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked exactly like Thief King Bakura.

_/You're getting better at that, hikari/_ Bakura noticed.

"Bakura" walked to the Kame game shop where the "Friendship cult" as Bakura liked to call them, was gathering like they did every Friday afternoon.

Kame Game Shop –

Yugi was in the middle of an interesting conversation with Jounuchi when the door to the store opened. A boy about the same height as Yami stepped in the door.

"Bakura," Someone whispered.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" A flash of light visible only to the holders of the Sennen

Items filled the room. Suddenly, Yugi grew 10 cm and went through puberty.

Yami held "Bakura" up by the collar of his shirt.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Ryou!" he hissed.

"Let go Pharaoh. The brat is fine." Said the mock Bakura. Ryou dropped his disguise. To anyone watching (for there were a few) it appeared that Ryou had once again gained control.

_/Yami really doesn't like you, does he// _Ryou remarked.

_/What was your first clue/_ Bakura said sarcastically.

"Hello Yami." Said Ryou. "Sorry about my yami. He…is in a bad mood,"

Yami looked him over. "Ryou- the tomb robber…he isn't **hurting** you, is he?" asked Yami, looking concerned.

_/That little-/ _Bakura started.

"No-no! N-nothing like **that**!" said Ryou quickly.

Yami looked Ryou in the eyes, then seemed to except his answer and went back to his conversation.

"So…Isis said Shadi contacted her?" Yami asked Jounuchi.

"Yeah, she said he lost his Sennen scales and wanted her to check if Malik or Bakura's yami had it."

At this, everyone looked to the spot on the floor Ryou had been occupying a moment before.

"Hey…Where'd he go?" Anzu wondered aloud.

So…..What do you think? Criticism welcome.


	3. Flashback

**Demon Lineage **

By _Kkwy-chan_

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

_- Song lyrics-_

_/Telepathy/_

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

Starting the story now –

_-Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?-_

"_Has he been hurting you?" _The once- pharaoh's words haunted Ryou's mind, forcing him to remember a time best left forgotten.

The day he met Ba-Khu-Ra; The day he first cut himself; the day his life was ripped apart.

It had been a miserable time for the young hikari.

_Cold, _

_Dark, _

_Lonely._

_-Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
or how the pressure was fed-_

Forced to move from place to place. Anyone who got close to him was ripped away by the crimson-eyed yami's "games".

Even when he moved to Domino, his "friends" knew him as:

Bakura;

The quiet one in the corner;

The nerd;

The albino; or worst of all,

The Tomb Robber's host.

_-But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head-_

Around that time, the spirit started to beat him. Barely a day went by when Ryou didn't have a new bruise or cut to hide from teachers and "friends".

The sad hikari would sit at the back of the classroom and pray that someone would notice him.

But no one ever did.

_-It's like a face that I hold inside  
a face that awakes when I close my eyes-_

Even so, Ryou would not allow himself to cry.

Sometimes he wished he hadn't.

His hand wandered to his wrist, where raised scars ran across his skin.

_-A face watches every time I lie  
a face that laughs every time I fall   
(And watches everything) -_

One day changed it all.

_-So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
that the face inside is hearing me /_

_Right beneath my skin –_

Flashback --

The spirit of the Sennen Ring had gone out with Malik. (Not like that, you perv.)

Ryou sat on the floor in the front hall. He sat staring at the knife in his hand.

It was a simple knife, with a wooden handle and straight, silver blade. Simple.

_Simple. _

It would be simple to end it all right now.

_Simple._

_-It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin-_

Better do it quick before Bakura returned.

He ran the blade across his skin. A red line followed the knife's movement.

Ryou felt control.

He felt free.

_-I know I've got a face in me  
points out all the mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse -_

The bloodied hikari collapsed with a triumphant smile on his lips.

Crimson liquid ran down his arm.

Later, Bakura and Malik found him lying in a puddle of his own blood.

_-I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything) -_

Ryou almost tasted the sweet oblivion of Death that day.

Bakura never hurt Ryou again.

Ryou never hurt himself again.

It wasn't easy.

Every day was a struggle with self-control.

End Flashback—

_-So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
that the face inside is watching you too /_

_Right inside your skin -_

It took months for that urge to die down.

It was still there, mind you.

But it could be ignored.

_-It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin -_

The Friendship cult was oblivious the entire time.

Perhaps ignorance is bliss after all.

At the Kame Game Shop—

_/Ryou…/_ asked the concerned Spirit of the Sennen Ring.

Silence

_/Ryou/_

Silence

_/Ryou/_

Silence

Bakura quickly took control and left the game shop.

_- It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin -_

Bakura House—

Once home he separated from his host.

Ryou sat on the floor in a fetal position, staring at the wall.

Bakura recognized the haunted look in his hikari's eyes.

He was trapped in a bad memory.

_- The face inside is right beneath my skin  
the face inside is right beneath my skin  
the face inside is right beneath my skin -_

Ryou shivered.

Noticing this, Bakura got a blanket from the hall closet and wrapped it around Ryou.

The hikari settled down and closed his eyes.

"Ryou?"

There was no answer.

_- The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_

the sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me -

Bakura looked at his hikari.

"Ryou! Please wake op! Ryou! "

The hikari lifted his head.

"Bakura…?"

The yami smiled.

"Great Scott!" Ryou suddenly yelled.

"Nani?" Ryou just stared at his hands in horror.

_The sun  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
I feel the light betray me_

The sun  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
I feel the light betray me  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within –

The song was Papercut by Linkin Park.


	4. Yami no Game

**Demon Lineage 4**

By _Kkwy-chan_

_Thoughts_

_/Telepathy/_

"Speech"

**I own nothing.**

**(A/N: Bakura is in spirit form)**

**--Last time –**

"Great Scott!"

Ryou stared at his hands in horror.

**--This time --**

Ryou Bakura had claws.

"Cool," Bakura commented. "I'll be in the Ring, then. Don't get yourself killed while I'm gone!"

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed the distraught hikari, still staring at his hands.

Ryou's vision became blurry. As his eyes adjusted, he saw a vision of his yami.

"Yami!" he said, but the spirit didn't seem to hear.

_Bakura got up off the couch as the doorbell rang._

_He walked to the front hall, not noticing the blood stain that had been there for months._

_Bakura opened the door. There stood a determined looking Yami Yugi and his fan club. _

_"What are you doing here, Pharaoh?" asked Bakura, spitting out the word "pharaoh" like spoiled milk, or something that the thief didn't consume on a daily basis._

_"Where is Ryou, Tomb Robber!" demanded Yami._

_"He's sleeping," the albino Spirit said, "Not that it's any of your business."_

_"Liar!" exclaimed Yami, "I'm tired of you're lies! I challenge you to a yami no game!" (Shadow game) _

_"My, my, isn't this the roll reversal," Bakura commented as the room disappeared, replaced with the purple and black fog of the Shadow Realm._

_"If I win, you will leave Ryou alone indefinitely," Yami Yugi stated._

_"And if I win I get the Sennen Puzzle," Bakura said as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "Yeah, yeah, can we get on with it, already?"_

_"Right. In this game we each stand on a platform. The platforms are each held up by three columns. For each lie you tell, one column shatters. When all a player's columns are gone, they fall into the abyss below us," Yami explained._

_"Agreed," said Bakura._

Ryou blinked. The vision was gone.

Bakura materialized in spirit form behind his hikari.

"What are you doing, woman?" he asked.

"Yami, I'm not a girl," the hikari sighed.

"…"

"I'm not!" exclaimed Ryou.

"That could be debated."

**Please Review? **


	5. Premonition

**Demon Lineage 5**

By _Kkwy-chan_

_Thoughts_

_(Author's Note) _

_/Telepathy/_

"Speech"

**I don't own anything you recognize. In all actuality, I barely own anything.**

**Translations are at the end of the chapter. Aren't I so nice?**

Answers to reviews—

**Crosser: **Thanks! Arigatou Gozaimasu! I appreciate the feedback.

**Phoenix-maker**: Really? Wow. I didn't think much of this story since it took four chapters for anyone to review.

**Raven and Rose**: Um….Your reviews were…interesting, to say the least. I'm Michiko, by the way. This is Kyoko, she's my yami. –Points- I write the author's notes and most of the story while she writes the angst bits.

_Kyoko_: Hey!

_Michiko_: Ignore her; she's just irritated because her sister won't shut up about Kyoko's obsession with Yami Bakura.

Starting the story—

?—

Darkness. A woman's soft voice broke the silence.

"Dapples and Grays,

Pintos and bays,

All the pretty little horses…" she sang.

Her face came into view. She had long silver hair that framed her face beautifully. Her eyes were deep, silver orbs that radiated calmness and security.

"Shuichi, my darling son. Never forget me. You must come back one day, though I wish you didn't. As much as I want your safety, you have a duty to them, to avenge us…"

Her voice faded away. Then her face. All was silent again.

End dream—

Ryou opened his eyes. He had that dream again. He sighed inwardly and sat up on his bed. He got off his bed and made it, then got dressed and walked quietly down the stairs to the kitchen.

Elsewhere—

A young woman in a green school uniform ran through a forest carrying an overlarge backpack. Her vision became blurry. The over large backpack she carried cased her to stumble and fall. _When she recovered, she continued her desperate running._

_She came upon a dry well, or what was once a dry well. It now resembled a pile of stone more than a well. Oh, shit. Thought Kagome Higarashi._

_She jumped down the still existing well shaft and was surrounded by a familiar blue light. She climbed out of the well that existed in her own era. The first thing she noticed was how quiet it was. Silence was a rare thing in modern day Japan. _

_A dragon-like demon flew by the horizon. Her fears had been realized. Demons had escaped to her time. Kagome jumped down the well once more, to get help, but, instead found another, possibly worse problem. _

_The well had sealed. She was stuck in the future, five hundred years away from anyone else who knew how to deal with youkai._

_A young boy ran from the house nearby toward the girl._

_"Kagome!" he exclaimed with tears in his eyes, "We were worried you couldn't – wouldn't come back, sis!"_

_"Don't worry, Souta," Kagome said as she hugged her little brother, "I won't be leaving any time soon."_

Feudal Era, Japan-

Kagome blinked. Hadn't she just been in her time?

_(**MIROKU IN A MINI-SKIRT! **There, now that I've gotten you're attention, if you want me to update, will you please review? Onegai? Just a reminder, Yugi-tachi calls Ryou Bakura, and Bakura Tomb Robber or some other alias._

_Ryou-hikari_

_Bakura-yami_

_Yugi-hikari_

_Yami-yami_

_Malik-hikari_

_Marik-yami)_


	6. Sennen Scales

**Demon Lineage 6**

By _Kkwy-chan_

_Thoughts_

_(Author's Note) _

_/Telepathy/_

"Speech"

**Author's note**

**I don't own anything you recognize. In all actuality, I barely own anything. Does anyone here not know that? I didn't think so.**

**Translations are at the end of the chapter. Aren't I so nice?**

Answers to reviews—

**tiger-of-ice**Yay! People like my story!

**DARK WOLF ON A FULL BLOOD: **Yeah that's happened to me too. If I ever find out why, I'll tell you.

**Kitsuneyoukii: **Thank you! ov

**kirei kitty**Iguess I might as well do that pairing since **no one else decided to suggest one… **I think I'll make a poll! (Kyoko: --0 she just wants to make a poll)

**pheonix-maker**Thank you! I will try to update as often as possible, but now that winter vacation is over, school will take up a lot of my time, **but** I will try to update every week at least. I've had school junk and we thought my friend had been cutting herself, and her life is a little more important than this story, k? This story still has priorities over my homework!

**Crosser**: ok, I'll try.

**Scoodoo58**: Half demon is a hanyou. Ryou is youkai.

**Crumpled Piece of Paper**: Well, it was vague cause it didn't really happen yet… you'll see.

**Kyuumei** Well, I'm very sorry for making you wait so long.

**MikL**: I liked that too, -v. –looking at your profile- I'm sorry you feel that way about Kikyou, but I respect your opinion.

What's really odd, is that I wrote this rant when I didn't have access to the internet a couple weeks back, BEFORE I saw Mikl's profile…

And on to my rant!

_Kikyou; Kagome; Two halves of one soul. Kogome was the reincarnated light half of Kikyou. Kikyou is the dark half of Kagome. Don't hate her because she has no choice to be anything but dark. Despite all of that, she still loves Inuyasha. She cares. Pity her, ignore her, dislike her, admire what she used to be, just please don't hate her. You don't have to listen to me, but I will be proud to have challenged one person's perception of the miko Kikyou._

_My name is Michiko, and I am a proud admirer of Kikyou. Please don't flame me just because you don't like my opinion. I don't read your fics and tell you your favorite character is a insert insult here. That would be rude._

…

Starting the story—

Feudal Era-

Kikyou stepped into the clearing, engaged in thought. A powerful aura distracted her from her thoughts. The miko gazed into the cave at the other end of the clearing, where the aura seemed to come from. Whatever was in the cave gave off an ancient golden aura.

Kikyou cautiously walked into the cave. Sitting on a pedestal was a pair of golden scales. The cave walls were carved with writing, the likes of which had not been read for millennia.

Kikyou was drawn to the pedestal. The not-quite-living miko hesitantly placed her hand onto the golden scales. Her brown eyes widened in horror as her soul was sucked into the golden object.

Somewhere in the shadows a woman with no name was chained to a cold wall. Her teeth clenched as the shackles bit into her wrist. Her pain-clouded mind wished only for the oblivion of death.

At the Higarashi household-

"Kagome Higarashi," a voice said. Kagome sat up and looked around for the source of the voice. The world dissolved around her.

?-

Ryou looked around him in confusion. Where was he?

A familiar figure appeared a few feet away.

"Shadi."

A girl also appeared beside him. She was wearing the green school uniform. The girl had ebony hair and defiant blue eyes.

"You must be confused," Shadi said, "What you have seen is not the present, but one version of the future. The demon situation must never be allowed to get as bad as you've seen it."

"It hasn't happened?" the girl asked in confusion.

"Yes, Kagome. You have had a premonition. You both must prevent that future."

The girl (Kagome?) nodded slowly.

Shadi turned around to leave, but the Sennen (Millennium) Scales had other ideas. It glowed and levitated over to Kagome. She looked at the scales in awe. Her eyes glazed over.

The shadows inside the scales-

_The woman in chains looked up, surprised by anything out of the routine of torment she had endured for centuries._

_Kagome appeared in a dark place. She saw a woman in torn clothes that were unrecognizable. The woman struggled to pull her head up. When she did, Kagome saw the older girl's blank brown-red eyes stare into her own blue orbs._

_Kagome reached toward the chained girl, with ever intention of freeing her. A bright light filled the area. The girl in shadows was freed from her chains. A small smile graced her lips. _

"_Domo…Arigato…" the freed girl whispered. _

back at?-

Ryou saw Kagome's eyes fill with life again. Something was different, though…

Ryou gasped. A translucent image of an ancient, darker Kagome appeared behind the first one. The kind of image that was a Sennen Item holder seeing another's yami. The world faded away once more.

Shadow Realm-

Yami Yugi was annoyed. He had challenged The Tomb Robber to a Shadow Game, and he was stalling. What was the deal!

Bakura smirked.

/_Welcome back, hikari/_

_/Thanks for stalling for me, I told you I wanted a chance to deal with Yugi's yami/_

_/Not just yet…/_

"Are you ready, Tomb Robber?" Yami called.

"Always!" Bakura hissed back.

Yami explained the rules to a bored albino who had already heard all of this.

"So, my question!" proclaimed Yami.

His opponent yawned, "so it is."

Yami glared daggers at the bored thief. "Thief! Have you ever beaten your hikari!"

Bakura's eyes steeled. "Yes," he stated emotionlessly. Yami's eyes filled with hatred.

/_Your move, hikari. Make it a good one/_

"You always brag about having your friends behind you. Who are they that support you through eveything?" Bakura said.

Yami looked at him oddly, but answered. "Anzu, Honda, Jou, Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, and Yugi."

One of yami's pedestals crumbled. Bakura smirked.

"Why did that happen?" Yami demanded, unsettled.

"You did not fully answer my question," said Bakura gleefully.

"Just how many people have sacrificed themselves for you, Pharaoh? No, in this life," Bakura added when Yami opened his mouth.

Yami thought. "Five." **this is a random number. I didn't feel like going back and counting. It's probably more. **

Bakura smirked once again. "Wrong again." A pedestal crumbled**. Anyone realize why he's asking these particular questions? **

"How did you return from the Shadow realm?" demanded Yami, scared now.

"Someone wanted me back enough to summon me."

"But, that could have killed them!" Yami said, surprised. "You must have tricked them!"

Bakura grinned. "Wrong again. Ja Ne (Good Bye), Pharaoh."

The Shadow Realm dissipated. Yami was called back into the Sennen Puzzle, and Yugi took control. He threw the puzzle at Bakura and ran away, tears streaking down his cheeks.

Ryou's spirit separated from his yami and he chased after the distraught hikari.

The rest of Yugi-tachi just blinked. They looked at Bakura, who glared daggers at them. They lost no time leaving the building.

Ryou found Yugi sobbing on the back step.

"Yugi?" Ryou's spirit asked.

"Go away Bakura," Yugi sobbed.

"I know how you feel," said a sad Ryou.

"No you DON'T!" screamed Yugi. "No one does! It's like-"

"Your soul is ripped in half." Ryou finished.

Yugi stared at Ryou. "You felt like this? When your yami was in the shadow realm?" Yugi asked, amazed that no one had asked before.

"Of course. Even if he's evil, he's still my other half. Mou hitori no boku (the other me).

"Gomen, Bakura. I- I didn't know." Yugi said miserably.

"Oi (Hey!)! Gaki (Brat!)! Catch!" Bakura called from the doorway. Yugi turned and caught the Sennen Puzzle. He looked at the spirit in amazement.

"The Pharaoh wouldn't shut up. Like I would want to hear him any more often than I already do!" The Thief said, as if it explained everything, which it did.

Ryou laughed. /_Aww! You're such a softie/_

Bakura growled_. /Mention this to no one/_

_/Of course./ _thought Ryou

Yugi laughed in glee at having his other half back. He hugged Bakura. Behind them, Ryou was having a hard time hiding his laughter. Bakura, of course, pushed Yugi down and threatened to send him to the shadow realm.

Ryou took control once more, while Bakura did the "We beat the Pharaoh" dance in his soul room.

"that's his way of saying, 'You're welcome.'" Ryou explained to Yugi. He giggled and waved good bye. Ryou was about to wave back when he remembered his err- condition. He smiled instead, careful not to expose fangs.

With Kagome-

Kagome ran down the streets of Domino, with her bow in her hand and the scales.

There it was! The demon had snow white hair and was watching a young boy run away. She analyzed the situation and drew her bow.

"THWAK!" The bow released the area. The boy it was aimed at turned around at the sound.

Ryou Bakura-

"Great Scott!" Ryou screamed as the blue-glowing arrow flew at him. Only the thief's reflexes saved him from being one burnt kid. He looked in shock, at the girl who had almost killed him.

"You!" they said in unison.

End of chapter-

Weird little fill in story—

Inya (dog demon muse): -after destroying Kagome's kitchen- oops…Mrs. Higarashi! Kagome broke the microwave!"

Kagome: Nani!Usotsuki! shoots Inya. She dies

Later-

Inya: gotta-go gotta-go gotta-go right now!

Himadoshi: -blink- Inya? Dead people aren't supposed to walk around!

Inya: They do if they gotta go to the bathroom!

(Inya is my friend Ally's alter ego, I guess. Himadoshi is Inuyashasitboy20's evil alter ego.)

Check out Inuyashasitboy20's story, Promise Ring! It made me cry, and that's saying something!

_Japanese _**English-**

_Nani_**What**

_Usotsuki_**Liar**


	7. The Spirit of the Scales

**Demon Lineage 7**

By _Kkwy-chan_

Point of View-

Setting--

_Thoughts_

_/Telepathy/_

"Speech"

**(Author's note)**

**Hey, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, the series would be about Ryou Bakura instead of Yugi. And if I owned Inuyasha, Kagome would be in love with Sesshoumaru, not his half brother.**

**Translations are at the end of the chapter. Aren't I so nice?**

Answers to reviews—

**Sora the Taske**** – **Well, thank you

**Black-Flare-Shadow**** – _"_**_how do you pronounce Ryou?"(and Bakura)_: Ryou is pronounced "Re-you" and Bakura is supposed to be pronounced "Bah-koo-rah" instead of how they say it in America: "Ba-kur-ah"

**Bunny1 – _"_**_cofusing but god!"_ : Um…is English your first language? I think you mean "Confusing but good"

**Sirius-Black-is-not-Dead** – Yay! Someone agrees with me! (Slash-fun)

**Raven and Rose** – There, I updated.

…

Starting the story—

Last chapter—

"_You!"_

This time—

Kagome drew another arrow. Ryou's eyes widened. His hand subconsciously moved to where his dueling deck should be. It wasn't.

Kagome released the arrow with a "thwap". Ryou, on reflex, crossed his wrists in front of his face and braced for impact. As the sacred arrow flew, an emerald green translucent shield appeared around the confused albino.

Kagome was in shock. Someone had stopped her arrow! She looked, in horror at the demon in question. He too looked scared.

Ryou-

"Clink." Ryou looked down. His Sennen Ring was twitching. It rose into the air and all five points flew to point toward the girl's (Kagome's?) Bag.

"You have a Sennen item," Ryou stated. The girl, who was speechless at seeing an object move on its own, gaped at him, and then replied,

"Sennen..?" Ryou pointed at her bag.

Kagome-

_Maybe he's not an evil demon… maybe he can tell me about the girl in chains_…

She made up her mind and opened her bag. She took out the Sennen Scales and showed them to the white haired boy.

"The Sennen Scales..." he muttered.

"C-can you tell me about- about the girl? The girl in the dark place?" She said, not knowing if she was supposed to ask that.

"The dark place?" the boy asked. "The dark place is called the Shadow Realm. The girl was an ancient spirit. You freed her, I suppose?"

"Yes," Kagome said, not expecting that answer.

"She is the Spirit of the Sennen Scales now. If you freed her that means that her soul is the other you. The darkness of your soul," Bakura, who had switched with his hikari, said.

"The other me?" she said mostly to herself.

"Now can I ask you something? Why in Ra's name, did you shoot an arrow at me?" she laughed nervously at this.

"Um…I thought you were an evil demon?" Whatever Bakura had expected her to say, that wasn't it.

"…"

_/Tenshi, go get Malik and the others. / _Bakura told his hikari.

_/Um… Doushite/ _Ryou asked.

_/Because we have a Sennen item holder here, and I don't want to deal with her alone. / _The yami answered. The hikari nodded and separated from his body. Then the spirit-Ryou floated off to find Malik.

Kagome watched, wide-eyed. "I was right!" she proclaimed. Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You! You're a demon possessing a human!"

"Why, in Ra's name, would you think that?" Bakura inquired.

"You're obviously a demon from you're powers, but you don't look like one," Kagome said, wondering why she was explaining herself to this demon, "And I just saw the spirit of the human you're possessing run down the street."

"Wrong," Bakura said, "That was my hikari; my light; the other side of my soul. But you were close. It is technically her body." **(It's not a typo; Bakura refers to Ryou as a she.)**

"Oh…"said Kagome, trying to understand all of this.

"My hikari left to find the others."

"Others?"

"I'm not dealing with this on my own," Bakura snapped, "The others can explain it to you further."

"Oh, alright…" she said, "I- I'm sorry, for shooting at you…"

Bakura snorted, "You couldn't have hurt me,"

Kagome blushed, embarrassed. "Well, I'm still sorry."

Bakura looked at her oddly. _I'll never understand mortals_.

"Oi! Kaitou!" Came a familiar voice. _Oh, no… Doushite!_

"Hello Malik."

"I feel so loved," said an annoyed voice. **(-.-0 my friend used to say that all the time. She's stopped saying it, and I started.) **

"And Seto." Kagome held her hand out.

"Kagome Higarashi; miko in training," Kagome introduced herself. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Seto Kaiba. CEO of KaibaCorp," he said stiffly

"Hello!" the boy with sand colored hair said, "I'm Malik!" he smiled happily.

"Ano…Malik-kun?" asked Ryou. "Who gave you sugar and WHY!" said Bakura.

"Isis-nee-san is awesome!" Malik proclaimed. Bakura, Seto, and Kagome sweatdropped.

"Oi, Malik," said Bakura, "The onna here has the Scales. Deal with her." Malik looked at Kagome again, then back at where Bakura would have been. That is, if he hadn't already left.

"'Kura!" called Malik. There was no answer.

"Rrrriinngg!" came a ring tone. Seto reached into his trench coat and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello? … Yes ….No…Of course," Seto said, "I have to go." Seto took off down the street, coat billowing. **(I wish I could do that! Maybe the coat is possessed..?)**

_Japanese- _**English-**

_-Tenshi-_**Angel**

_-Kaitou-_**Phantom Thief**

_-Doushite-_**Why?**

_-Oi-_**Hey**

_-Onna-_**Woman**

_-Hikari-_**Light**


	8. Malik steals the center stage!

**Demon Lineage 8**

By _Kkwy-chan_

Point of View-

Setting--

_Thoughts_

_/Telepathy/_

"Speech"

**(Author's note)**

**The grand total of everything I own couldn't even pay for a car. Even a shitty used car! (YGO plus IY equals not mine)**

**Translations are at the end of the chapter. Aren't I so nice?**

**Malik is OOC. He's Ryou's eccentric best friend. Seto is still in Character, but also hangs around Ryou because he's quiet, Mokuba likes him, and Ryou knows when to shut up.** **Unlike _some_ people I know… **

Answers to reviews—

**Sora the Taske**** –** Confused? It was a weird chapter…

**kirei kitty**** – **Freedom of choice!

**evilmaniac – **It was odd, wasn't it?

**Setofan15** – Sorry,I'll try to make chapters longer.

**lonewolf-chica**** – **I closed the polls.

**Regana - **Thank you for reviewing.

**Kyuumei** – Yaoi is fun isn't it? I'll have to change some of the plans if One of those shounen ai pairings are voted on…

**numba1marikfangirl** - It's not too late. I'll tell everyone when the polls are closed.

**Lifeless Child** – I'm pretty sure your brother was right about the pronunciation.

**MikL** – The first time they dueled, it didn't really happen. Ryou had a premonition of it happening. Understand?

**Shrowded Angel**– I like yaoi, but I know that it offends some people. I

Story now-

Bakura darted into the door and locked it. /_That wasn't very nice! Leaving Malik with that girl/_ Ryou reprimanded his yami.

/_Feh. They'll get along fine. If we're lucky, Marik will send her to the shadow realm/_

Ryou frowned at Bakura.

Back with Malik and Kagome-

"Ano…" Kagome said, "What happened?"

"That, my young miko, was my friends ditching me," said Malik. He turned to Kagome and grinned. "So… Sennen scales?"

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

"Okey dokey! Let me see them, and I'll awaken your yami. Oo! Maybe you'll have a hikari instead! That hasn't happened yet! I'll bet it would have it Seto-kun had a Sennen item. To bad he doesn't believe in magic…" Malik babbled.

"Malik? Could we… move on maybe?"

"'k!" he said. "hand me the Scales, k?" she did.

Darkness swirled around them. They found themselves in a corridor (hallway) there were two doors. One was a solid wood door; the other was traditional Japanese door. You could see shadows sitting behind it. Malik looked at them.

"Ohm. Marik? Which door isn't hers?" Malik asked out loud, and pointed to Kagome.

"The wooden door is the girl's," responded a deep voice. Malik cocked his head to the side, reminiscent of a confused puppy.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I'm always sure, hikari."

"Okey dokey, then." (A/n: lol. That's his new catch phrase!)

Malik lead Kagome into the other door. Upon entering, they saw a girl slumped on a futon. Malik rushed to her side. She looked like Kagome's twin. Her eyes were more angular, though. Malik pouted.

"Aw. She's a yami. And I was looking forward to a hikari spirit!" Then he pouted again.

"She- she looks just like me…" Kagome muttered.

"Of course. Technically, she is you. Or, mou hitori no maro," Malik explained. He felt her forehead.

"She should wake up in a few hours, tomorrow at the latest." Kagome nodded without looking up.

_This girl… is me?_

Ryou's place- later-

"Ding-Dong!" the doorbell rang. A crash came from upstairs.

"Bakura! I'll get the door! Just don't break anything else!"

_/phbtt. Fine/_ Ryou heard Bakura grumble.

Ryou opened the door and found-

"RYOU!" Malik screamed and hugged him. Ryou looked like he would rather be in shark infested waters than where he was now. Bakura appeared at the top of the stairs to see what had happened. **(He's a spirit thingy)**

"Kura!" yelled Malik as he tried **(tried)** to engulf Bakura in the same kind of hug. Ryou giggled.

_/I hate you/_ Bakura thought to Ryou.

_/Aw. I love you too/ _Ryou thought back with a laugh. (Sarcasm, if you didn't realize)

"Hello Malik, back so soon?" asked Ryou politely.

"Yup. The girl had to go home… Her yami is sleeping. She looks Japanese." The Egyptian answered. Ryou looked at him oddly, confused by the change in subject.

"Oh! Kura, Marik says 'Hi'" Malik remembered to say.

"Isn't your yami in the Shadow Ream?" Ryou asked.

"Nah, Isis-nee-san helped me get him back, 'cept now he can't do much. Not even take control…" The blonde said. He looked at Ryou again. "Ryou? Do you have fangs?" **(You thought I forgot, didn't you?)** Ryou's eyes widened.

"Y-yes…" he answered.

"Cool!" Malik exclaimed. Bakura sweatdropped.

"Malik? Could you not tell anyone about my- err- _fangs_?" Ryou begged. Malik nodded.

"Sure Ryou." **(The sanity returns to Malik for now) **Ryou walked away to get gloves to hide the other demonic features he was acquiring. Malik turned to the Bakura- spirit.

"So, steal anything interesting lately?" he asked. Bakura grinned

"Of course," The King of Thieves answered. He reached toward Ryou's discarded jacket.

"Look in the pocket," Bakura instructed. Malik did so. He pulled out a half of a beautiful pink jewel.

"Wow…" Malik said. "Where did you get this?"

"That girl – Kagome had it. It – it _called_ to me," Bakura said in wonder.

"Okay…" Malik said, giving Bakura a look of disbelief.

"Really!" Bakura insisted.

"Right, right," Malik replaced the jewel, "Rishid is expecting me, and I just wanted to stop by to make you feel guilty for leaving me to the wolves!" Malik said cheerfully.

"That girl was hardly 'the wolves'…" Bakura grumbled.

"Well, tell Ryou bye for me! Ja ne!" said Malik as he left.

Isis-

outside Ryou's house-

Malik walked out the front door.

"Oh, hi Isis. Sorry I have to go now. See you later!" he said as he walked by his sister.

A nod was the Egyptian's response. Isis walked in the door and saw the Bakura-spirit.

"Ishtar," Bakura acknowledged. She nodded in acceptance. She had been told of Ryou and Bakura's newly non-violent relationship by Malik. Ryou chose this moment to return with black gloves.

"Ano…did I miss something? Wasn't Malik-kun here a minute ago?" Ryou asked, confused.

"Malik left," Bakura stated.

"Oh. Alright… hello Isis-san, how are you?" Ryou asked politely.

"I have to take a trip to England. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be gone for a few weeks. Can you look after Malik? Make sure he doesn't kill anything?" Isis asked.

"Alright…" Ryou said, surprised.

"Thank you. He'll be over tomorrow?" Ryou nodded.

The next day-

"BEEP BEEEEPPPP!"

Ryou groaned. He slammed a button on the alarm clock. Getting up, he remembered the guest that would be arriving. _Oh, right…Malik will be over in a few hours…_

He started to walk out of the room, when- "BEEPP BEEEPPPP BEEEPPP!" the alarm clock blared. _The snooze button!_ He realized.

Getting annoyed with the ringing, Ryou threw whatever was nearest at the clock (This happened to be an unidentifiable golden object, probably stolen by Bakura).

"BOOM!"

_/I didn't do it/_ proclaimed the yami, who had awakened to an explosion. Bakura came out of the ring and looked around for the culprit.

"Eh…oops?" Ryou offered. His yami raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what happened! I just threw something at the clock and…" here he gestured to the remnants of the clock.

Outside-

_/Are you sure you want to do this/_ Yugi asked.

_/The Tomb Robber is scheming, I just know it! Why else would he give the puzzle back/_ Yami demanded.

_/Maybe he's changed/ _Yugi offered. An explosion sounded from inside the house.

_/That is likely. / _Yami scoffed. He took control and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" asked a soft voice in an English accent.

"Bakura," Yami began. He was cut off by another voice.

"Hi Yami! What's up Ryou?" Malik called from the driveway. The car he arrived in drove away. He turned around.

"BYE Isis-nee-san!" he called. He turned to face Yami and Ryou once more.

"Marik?" Yami inquired, suspicious of the blonde since Battle City.

"Isis is going out of town. I'm gunna stay with Ryou!" Malik said happily. Yami turned to Ryou, who was trying unsuccessfully to rub the sleep from his eyes. Yami looked at Malik as if expecting him to pounce at any moment. Which, in fact he did.

"Hiya Ryou-kun!" Malik exclaimed as he hugged his friend. Yami noted that said albino looked scared out of his wits.

"H-Hello Malik." Ryou mumbled.

In Feudal Japan-

Kagome walked through the ancient village.

"Kaede?" she called, upon entering the elder miko's hut.

"Hello child," The woman said from behind her. Kagome turned around.

"Hello Kaede, I have something to show you," she said, pulling the Sennen Scales out of her bag. She Held them out to the other miko.

"This object, it contains a spirit!" The woman said, surprised.

"Yeah, I know," Kagome said, "The spirit is supposed to be me, my darkness."

"Whoever told you that?" asked Kaede, astounded.

"Does it matter?" the younger miko asked. The cloth hanging in the doorframe was pushed aside and a familiar figure entered.

"Why, hello Kagome-sama," Miroku said, "When did you get here?"

In the forest-

Inuyasha's head snapped up. He sniffed the air. _It's her. Kagome is back. _He took off running toward the village.

_Japanese- _**English-**

_-mou hitori no maro-_**The other you**

_-Isis-nee-san-_**Sister Isis (Isis is Ishizu)**

_-Ja ne-_**Goodbye **

**Yugi: Next time, On Demon Lineage: Down the Rabbit hole!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Demon Lineage 9**

By _Kkwy-chan_

Point of View-

Setting--

_Thoughts_

_/Telepathy/_

"Speech"

**(Author's note)**

**If Yu-Gi-Oh was mine I would be better at drawing. It is not, and I am not.**

**Translations are at the end of the chapter. Aren't I so nice?**

**I have come to realize that EVERYONE'S OLDER THAN ME! And that's not very odd, considering I'm only 13.**

**This story is mainly about Ryou ,Malik and Kagome. I did not intend for them to be a couple, but if it's voted for… Then I'll deal with it. I don't know if Sesshoumaru will be making an appearance. Maybe in a later chapter.**

Answers to reviews—

Thanks to: **ShrowdedAngel, ****Sora the Taske****, Koneko-chan, Shinigami Kitsune, ****the copper araibian****, Suicide and Murder, ****crosser****Scoodoo58****, TheeBycth, ****ReLeNtLeSsRaTMaGiC****Happiness's Deceit****Moonjava****silver starlight kitsune**and **void**.

**ryou lover **– I don't like that pairing either, Kagome has enough people in love with her.

**Rice Kracker** – I realize the oddness of the previous chapters and have since redone them.

_**Hear that? The other chapters have been changed and now make more sense! **_

Story-

Yami coughed.

"Yes, Yami-san?" Ryou inquired softly.

"I-," he was interrupted by a phone ringing. He rolled his eyes and flipped open the cell phone Ootogi had insisted he buy.

"What is it?" he demanded into the phone.

"Yug- oh, hello Yami. Can you two come down to the museum? I believe I have translated something of interest," Sugoroku Mouto said on the other end.

"Sure thing Mouto-san," Yami relented as he closed the phone. He looked back at Malik and Ryou.

"I'll be back," Yami threatened.

"Good bye Yami-san," Ryou said politely. Yami sneered.

_/Yami, be nice. It's not Bakura's fault he has such a spiteful yami/_ Yugi admonished his yami.

_/ Perhaps you're right /_ Yami conceded as he stride away from two of his former enemies.

Malik blinked.

"So… can we go see Kagome-chan now?" he asked Ryou. Ryou was caught off guard with the use of "-chan"

"You really commiserate with her then, don't you?" he wondered aloud.

"Yeah, whatever that means," Malik responded.

Ryou smiled and shook his head at his friend's antics.

"Do you know where Kagome-san lives?" Ryou inquired. Malik broke out in an insane smirk.

"I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed the darker hikari as he grabbed his companion by the wrist and took off down the street while Ryou struggled to keep from being dragged.

Later, at the Higarashi Shrine—

Malik stopped in front of a large shrine. He studied a piece if ripped paper before turning to the winded hikari beside him.

"Methinks thinks this is it."

"Her scent is definitely here." Ryou answered without thinking.

"Okay then," whispered Malik as he crept past the shrine house as if he were doing a particularly bad impression of James Bond, or perhaps Charlie's Angels.

_/ Isn't he just the picture of mental heath/_ Bakura muttered.

His hikari ignored him and walked past Malik and up to the old well-house, where Kagome's scent still lingered.

He looked back at Malik, who was now humming his own theme song and pressing himself to the wall.

"Malik…?" he asked. The blonde boy stood up and walked over.

"Yes?"

"Never mind," Ryou said softly.

"Hm." Malik looked into the well-house. "Think she fell in?"

Ryou said nothing as he looked over the edge of the well. He regrettably failed to notice the impish look pass over the Egyptian's features.

"**BOO**!" Malik exclaimed. Ryou, scared out of his wits, lost his balance and fell into the well. "Oops" Malik said as he loyally dived in after the albino.

Feudal Japan---

Inuyasha stopped in his fevered search for Kagome as he sensed something odd near the Bone Eater's Well.

As he cautiously approached the well he saw two figures. One seemed to be helping the other out of the well. The two figures both had the long hair usually associated with the fairer sex.

With Ryou and Malik--

"Hey! Wenches! What're you doing here! This is MY forest!" Ryou's head snapped to face the rude greeting of a boy that couldn't be anything but a demon.

Ryou was frozen with terror, but his companion, apparently, was not.

"**Your** forest? That is so cliché!" Malik exclaimed. The demon-boy glared defiantly and brandished his ridiculously huge sword. Now even Malik was speechless.

"Wow…" perhaps not.

Kagome—

As Kagome explained her situation to Keade and Miroku her Sennen Scales warmed in her hand.

If she had been a seasoned Sennen item owner, she might have known that this meant that another Sennen item was within the not-so-immediate vicinity.

But as is, she wasn't and didn't.

All she knew was that something very strange was happening, even by her standards.

Back to Ryou, Malik, and Mr. Fluffy ears (Inuyasha)—

Inuyasha lunged at Ryou, his eyes burning with misplaced aggression.

"Peace!" Ryou yelled to his hanyou attacker. This caught Inuyasha off guard and caused him to stumble and drop his sword.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha demanded.

"We're looking for a chick named Kagome. She's so (he made a gesture) tall, she has long hair and she runs around in a skimpy green skirt," Malik said helpfully. Ryou sweatdropped.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't noticed her skirt! Any red-blooded male-," here Malik's rant stopped. "Don't tell me the rumors about you and Bakura are true!"

"What rumors?" The albino snapped, indicating the current possessor of the body was Bakura. Luckily for Malik, Inuyasha was not a patient guy.

"What do you bitches (remember, he thinks they're girls) want with Kagome!" Inuyasha howled.

"…" Malik, for once, was speechless.

"He's worse than Bakura," Ryou muttered.

Kagome—

Someone screamed. Kagome and Kaede turned toward the sound. Kagome blanched as she recognized a voice,

"I am truly sorry for whatever I have done to offend you!" screamed a boy with a soft English accent as he ran down the village path away from an enraged Inuyasha.

Kagome did the only thing she could do.

"Inuyasha! **SIT!**"

_Read and Review_


End file.
